True Love's Kiss
by someone495
Summary: One afternoon, Star realizes Marco's fallen under a deep sleep. She then realizes she has to work to save him from an eternal slumber. (Contains Starco)


"The Sleeping Princess…" One day, Star decided to search through her old books. This particular book she remembered. Not fondly, not really distastefully, she just remembered it from when some of her parents' servants read it to her before she went to bed. It talked about how a princess didn't follow her parent's orders, got plagued by a witch, and was put into a deep sleep as a result. Eventually, a man that loved her, and she loved back, came and planted true love's kiss on her, waking her from her deep slumber. "…meh," she said as she casually tosses it aside to look for more junk.

It's Saturday, a boring Saturday. And Star was looking for something, anything, to make the day more bearable. "Ah-ha!" she shouted upon noticing an old board game she used to play with her servants. A Mewni game dating back to centuries. Star always found it boring, but she always managed to find some fun when she gets Marco involved. "Maaaaarcoooooo!" she shouts as she slides down a railing in her room, running out her room, clutching the game to her chest. She ran over to Marco's room, only to come to a screeching halt upon seeing a note on the door.

"Please keep out. Marco's sleeping right now." That' what it said.

"Huh?" Star looked over the note, confused. It's noon, and Marco's sleeping? Marco's usually always awake early, even on a lazy day like today. She considered waking him up, but she knew how great sleep was. She walked off, groaning in boredom. She walked into her room, closing the door behind her and leaning against it, sliding down the door, groaning still. "There's nothing to do…" Star complained to nobody in particular. Sure, she could poof up someone to play the game with, but it never felt the same with them. Marco brought… something else to each game. Something that just made it a little more entertaining than with her magical creations. She shrugged off the idea of playing with either of them, it just wouldn't feel the same.

After scanning across the room, her eyes go back to that book, The Sleeping Princess. She crawled over to it, exaggeratedly groaning as she drags her legs behind her. She glanced over the pages, brushing it off and turning away. But one phrase crossed her mind as she turned, forcing her attention back to the book to confirm what she read. She looked at the page, an eyebrow raised as she read over the phrase again.

"…will sleep through day, through noon, through night…"

"'through noon'?" Star questioned. Her attention returned to Marco, sleeping… "Through... the noon…" Star stared down, contemplating the circumstances. "Nah," she shook her head, dismissing the idea. It couldn't mean anything. It's just a story. Right? "I'm not saying you're right…" Star said, grabbing the book and walking off to the phone downstairs. She opened the book while the phone wrang, waiting for Mr. or Mrs. Diaz, until Mr. Diaz picked up.

"Hello, Star! How's everything over there!" Mr. Diaz said in his usual cheery tone.

"Hey, Mr. Diaz. Quick question. When did Marco start sleeping?" Star said, flipping through the pages.

"I suppose it started when he helped an old lady cross the street." This statement clicked with Star. She frantically flipped through the pages, stopping on the page the princess gets cursed by a witch.

"Old lady? Was she green?"

"Well, you could say that."

"Hang on, gotta go!" Before Mr. Diaz could say anything else, Star hung up, unable to believe what happened to Marco, staring at the ceiling in the meantime. "Marco was cursed." She stared at the ceiling incredulously. "Marco was cursed by a witch." Star started to get mad. "What'd he do to you, hag?" she shouted to nobody in particular. Then, she started to recall something about the story, so she flipped through the pages, until she found the page she was looking for. The witch was gloating before the king about his daughter's situation.

"If she isn't awoken by sunset, she'll stay asleep, forever!" Star stared at "forever," her anger turning to worry. As she stared at the book, worried, Star's laser shooting puppies swarmed around her, leaping onto her and yipping for attention, but Star paid no attention to them. Just the possibility of what'll happen to Marco. She looked out the window and saw the sun still high, though not as high as it could be. It's afternoon. She shook herself out of her trance, accidentally knocking away some puppies, and smacked her own cheek. "What am I doing?! Marco's in danger and I'm just moping around?" She got up out of the couch, flipping through the pages to when they broke the curse.

The princess was cured thanks to a certain prince. She knew this prince ever since childhood and they got along well just great. Despite Star's "meh" opinion of the book, she always felt bad when the princess and the prince had to move to different countries, unable to see each other until a fairy came and pleaded to the prince, saying the princess was in danger and only he could save her.

"Bingo!" Star shouted, pointing at fairy. She dropped the book and started to wave her wand. "True love finder fairy blaster!" A bright pink light shot out of Star's wand, flying at high speeds towards the window… only to unceremoniously splat against the window, forming a patch of glittery pink goop. "Eugh…" Star responded. She tried to lift the window, but the gunk wouldn't let it slide past the upper window. She tried to scrape the gunk off with her bare hands. "Oh, so sticky. Why is it sticky? Ew, ew, ew, ewwwww," Star complained, trying to peel it off. No matter how hard she tried, the gunk wouldn't come off. In fact, Star momentarily worried she only got herself stuck to the window before she harmlessly peeled her own hand off of the gunk.

"Outside. That'd be a good place to fire a fairy off," Star said, wiping her hand with a paper towel that, unfortunately, decided to stick to her hand. She got onto the roof, and started to wave her wand. "True love finder fairy blaster!" Another bright pink light shot out of her wand, now having enough time to brandish a set of bright pink wings before flying off into the distance. And she waited. She waited and waited and waited.

"I don't even know if I did the spell right," Star conceded to one of her puppies. The skies were now amber colored. The sun looked like it was mere inches from the horizon from Star's view. "Does it even find true love for someone, or does it find its own true love?" Star wondered. In the end, she decided she can't wait for a fairy to save Marco. She goes back to the book, turning to where the fairy spoke to the prince. She looked at words it used to describe what the prince meant to the princess. What made him her true love.

"Around long enough to really know her… enjoy each other's company… do things for the sake of each other instead of just themselves… Jackie it is," Star decided. She grabbed the phone and got ready to push a button… "Oh no…" when she realized she didn't know her number. Star decided that wouldn't top her. She fought evil time and time again. She wasn't going to let some fancy noise letter get between her and Marco's true love. "111-111-1111," she said to herself as she dialed the number. Not Jackie. "111-111-1112." Not Jackie. "111-111-1113." Not Jackie. She repeated and repeated.

She was getting bored as she dialed, but she hadn't even got to 112-111-1111 when she looked out the window and realized the sun was half way down the horizon. Her boredom switched to horror at that realization. "You've done nothing!" she shouted as she slammed the phone back into the receiver. She's actually shaking at the thought of not getting Jackie in time. She was scared of losing Marco. She knew him for so long, she enjoyed spending time with him, she'd do anything to-

"Do anything to… to help him," Star came to a shocking realization. She looked over to the book she discarded, still open to the page that described what made the princess' true love her true love. She looked at the qualities again. "Around long enough to really know her… enjoy each other's company… do things for the sake of each other instead of just themselves…" her eyes stared ahead at her sudden realization. "I… I do that. All of that." She looked outside, seeing the sun getting lower and lower. Then she turned her attention to the stairs, a new conviction taking place as she realized what she had to do. "Sorry, Jackie." She placed the book down and adjusted her demon horn head band.

With sternness and butterflies in her stomach, she shakily walked up the stairs, determined to march through Marco's door. As she reached out for the handle, her sternness faded for a second to allow a nervous shiver to run across her spine. She carefully opened the door, peering into Marco's room. There he was, sound asleep on the bed (with a bunch of empty bowls off to the side). Star wasn't sure if it was just following her fairy tale, the light hitting just right, or her imagination, but the sunlight seemed to fall upon Marco just like the sunlight hit the princess in her story book. Despite facing doom, Star's friend looked disturbingly calm in the bed. Star took a deep breath and marched forward until she was standing at his bed side. Star wasn't sure why, but he seemed… cuter, sleeping this calmly. "When did he get this precious?" Star wondered to herself. She shook of her trance. She had a job to do.

She took a knee, looking straight at Marco's sleeping face. With one hand, she positioned Marco's face just right. With another, she slightly parted his lips. Taking another deep breath, she lowered herself, puckering her lips as she descended onto his own…

…The Sleeping Princess was tossed near the trash can in the corner of the room, dinking off of the rim and onto the floor. "Dang it…" Star said in a hoarse and quiet voice. One of the laser shooting puppies grabbed the book with their teeth and excitedly carried the book over to Star, who was stuck in bed, waiting for a bowl of chicken soup on the night stand to cool down. Upon grabbing the book out of the dog's mouth, she tosses it at the trash can again, it missing again. "Dang it…"

Then, Mr. Diaz walks up to Star with another piping hot bowl of chicken soup.

"How did you get Marco's flu, Star?" he asked, standing next to her bedside. Star slowly turned her head to Mr. Diaz, pure contempt painted on her face.

"Books lieeeeeeeeee-." Star cuts herself off with violent, involuntary, coughing fit that felt like it was shredding her throat. Mr. Diaz places the bowl of chicken noodle soup on the night stand next to the other bowl, then lightly rubs her forehead with a glove covered hand.

"Get well soon, Star. You always make thing more interesting," he said. He then got up and left, presumably to make more chicken soup (from the many gallons of soup they bought) to feed the now **two** sick kids. Star goes back to trying to throw the book into the trash can, failing each time, the puppy fetching the book for Star.

"Dang it… dang it… dang it… dang it…"


End file.
